Little Moments
by SiStAz4EvA
Summary: one shot. Based off of the song "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley. Junkfood, burnt cakes, and movies. What's not to love? LL of course.


**A/N: So, I was listening to this song earlier. Little Moments by Brad Paisley, and this one-shot just kind of came to me. I'm gonna try something different, this is in Luke's POV. It's probably a little AUish and there's no real timeline, all you need to know really is that LL are married. Enjoy!**

**Little Moments… **

I don't even know why I let her, but she insisted she knew how, she insisted that she could do it. She gave me the famous pout that she's perfected over the years, and what can I say? I just couldn't say no. So I let her sit in the driver's seat of the pick-up, hoping to God that I wasn't making a huge mistake.

We were taking a drive; she just wanted to get away for the day. I couldn't blame her, all the charm that is Stars Hollow can get to you after a while, if you know what I mean. So, I agreed to go along.

We stopped at a gas station for gas, and Lorelai's "sugar fix". I filled up the tank while she went. She came out about ten minutes later, with a giant plastic bag. I didn't even want to know what was in there, but she started talking a mile a minute, as always.

"I got…M&M's, Reese's, popcorn balls, um, twizlers, chips, barbeque and salt and vinegar, gummy worms, and of course…coffee."

"Ah jeez Lorelai, you act like you've never eaten before in your life. Don't you remember, like I don't know, two hours ago, we were in a restaurant, you ate a burger and a mound of fries?" She did too, where the hell she puts it all, I'll never know.

"Of course I remember, I was there. But, we don't know when our next stop is going to be, we might as well be prepared, right?"

I sighed, I was trying my best to remember yesterday, when I actually got her to eat something healthy, because, deep down, I know she can't resist anything I make for her.

When she was sure she won, she claimed her spot in the driver's seat. I took a deep breath, and walked in to pay the gas bill. When I came back, I sat down, she started the ignition, and I noticed a beer bottle in the cup holder.

"This for me?" I asked casually.

"No, it's for my other husband, the one that accepts my eating habits." She smirked, here she goes again, playing another one of her games, but by now, I knew my best bet was to play along.

"Really? Where is he? 'Cause last time I checked we were the only ones here, and I'd hate to see a perfectly good beer go to waste." She smiled, I had her. "Oh, he's not stashed in the trunk is he?" I said, and in one quick movement, I turned looking through the back window.

"Nope, he's—" But I cut her off by kissing her. She had to give it to me now, no doubt about it.

She smiled her pearly whites at me, an expression that always made me forget everything around me; it was a gift of hers.

"I guess I can get husband number two a beer tomorrow." She whispered, kissing me once more before pulling out of the gas station.

I took this as an invitation to open the beer.

We were driving again; she had this very determined look at her face. I knew what she was doing, she was trying to prove to me she could drive a stick-shift now, I taught her a few months ago...let's just say, it was a _long_ process.

I'll probably never admit it to her, but she has gotten a lot better, she still had a few bumps, but she's nothing like it used to be.

Truth is, when I married Lorelai, I knew that accepting all of her imperfections was inevitable. I had no other choice; it was just part of the whole package.

_I ran in the house, you could probably hear the smoke alarms a mile away. _

"_Lorelai! Where are you?!" I called over the smoke, panicking. _

"_Kitchen!" She yelled back, I calmed a bit at hearing her voice. _

_I walked in, shocked at what my eyes were seeing. Cookbooks. There must have been at least twenty scattered all over the kitchen table, and everywhere I looked, there was flour. _

"_Lorelai?" I couldn't form the words to ask anything. _

"_Happy Birthday." She mumbled lamely, "I was trying to..." She didn't finish her explanation. She collapsed on the ground and started crying. I winced, hating seeing her that way. _

_There was a cookbook lying open next to the stove, opened to a cake recipe entitled 'How to Make the Perfect Birthday Cake for a Health Nut' "Hey," I whispered, squatting down by her side. "It's alright." I placed a tentative hand on her cheek, wiping away a stray tear. _

"_I don't know what I was thinking, I was watching The Stepford Wives earlier, and I suddenly got the idea that I needed to make you a birthday cake." She explained, "But then, after it burnt, I remembered something." _

"_What's that?" I asked softly. _

"_I can't cook." _

_I helped her off the ground, letting her wrap her arms around my waist, and to my surprise, as I kissed her forehead, I was trying my best not to laugh. What was she thinking? _

"Luke wake up." She whispered to me.

"What?"

"We're at a hotel, you have to get up."

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was her eyes looking at me. "How long was I out?"

"Eh, only about twenty minutes, you must've had a good dream though, you were smiling."

_Busted. _"Oh, well it wasn't really a dream."

"No? What was it?" She questioned curious now, as we both stepped out of my truck.

"Eh, it was kind of a memory…last year, my birthday, stepford wives…" I trailed off, hoping she would remember.

Her smile vanished. "God, you really need to remind me of that? I was so humiliated."

"You asked."

She smiled taking my hand as we walked into the hotel, "Yeah, ancient history, don't worry, no more cooking for me, especially since I got this big strong man to do it for me."

It always amazes me. The way she is able to bounce back so quickly, the way she always lights up a room. The way she just, _is_.

_Later… _

After walking hand in hand for hours throughout the town, (getting lost, of course, because Lorelai misread the directions) we came back to the hotel, wanting to relax. We started watching _Casablanca_, and each time we watch it, I'm reminded of our first movie night. Her explaining the sacred rules, mounds of junkfood, and food from the diner in front of us, our friendship days. Things were different now with us, but in a lot of ways, they are still the same.

Lorelai fell asleep about ten minutes ago, and as the credits rolled, I realized she must have been tired, driving all day. She was laying against my shoulder, and I began to feel my arm fall asleep, that unmistakable tingling feeling radiating through it.

I wanted so badly to move my arm, but then I took another glance at my sleeping wife. She looked so peaceful, much like an angel, the glow from the television lighting her face. I couldn't bare to wake her. So I didn't.

Little did I know, I'd be thinking of her face in this moment tomorrow, and later on, after she crashed my truck into our mailbox.

Then I'll kick myself again, because no one can say no to the Gilmore pout.

**Review with your thoughts, I'm anxious to see what you guys thought. : D **


End file.
